


Home With You

by AuroraCloud



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Clinging, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Extra clingy, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, probably wouldn't work as gen for any other than these two though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/pseuds/AuroraCloud
Summary: After a dangerous adventure, the Doctor and Jamie prefer to stay close.





	Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> For fluff bingo prompt "Home". I didn't make a bingo, but I'm posting this in the amnesty round.
> 
> Some day I'll write something substantial for these two, I swear! But for now, have some fluffy cuddling that can be read as either extremely cuddly gen or pre-slash, whichever works for you. Though there's enough clinging that probably only for these two could it ever be considered as gen.
> 
> Thanks to unfeathered for beta-reading!

The Doctor drained the last of his cup of cocoa and laid it aside. He cast a fond eye at Jamie, curled up against his side, head resting against his shoulder. It was such a comfort to feel him there, be assured of his presence, after the adventure they’d had today. When he closed his eyes, he could still see those creatures closing in, snapping their jaws just inches from Jamie. He remembered rushing in, afraid he’d be too late to pull Jamie to safety. He shuddered. He looked at Jamie, reminding himself that the boy was here, safe as after all their other scrapes.

"Are you all right?" he asked Jamie, not for the first time.

"Aye," Jamie replied, without opening his eyes, "I told you, it’s fine."

"It’s just, you had a frightful scare out there," the Doctor said. "If there’s anything I can do —"

"You’re doing it already."

"Hm?" 

"We’re safe," Jamie said. "I’m home. We’re home and we’re together, and fine. I’m fine."

"Oh." The Doctor blinked, swallowed at the sudden tightness at his throat. Home. Jamie had said he was home. In the TARDIS. Home, with him. He had no words, all of a sudden. But he was quite, quite happy.

"I just want t’ stay here now," Jamie said, burrowing more tightly against the Doctor’s side. He wrapped his arm around the Doctor’s middle. ”’S that all right?”

”Oh. Of course.” The Doctor put his book aside — he hadn’t been properly reading it, anyway. Just browsing, letting familiar words comfort him and weave their spell. But now he felt that Jamie’s presence was all the spell he needed for the utmost comfort. He carefully wrapped one arm around Jamie, sheltering Jamie against his chest.

"Mmm,” Jamie replied. Then he clambered half over the Doctor, so that he lay practically in the Doctor’s lap. His legs still rested on the sofa, but his whole upper body draped against the Doctor, his head laid against the Doctor’s head. ”’S good ’ere,” he mumbled, relaxing with a big sigh. Both of his arms twined around the Doctor, firmly like he was never planning to let go.

”Oh! Oh, my.” The Doctor blinked in surprise. But it was very nice, really. Nice and comforting, feeling Jamie’s weight securely against him. Relaxing, even. ”Ahhh.” Yes, he felt very relaxed now, all worries and fears wiped away.

On an impulse, the Doctor nuzzled his face against Jamie’s hair, just breathing in his familiar human scent. He wrapped both arms around Jamie, holding the human boy to his heart like the precious, precious treasure he was.

Just staying here like this with Jamie filled the Doctor with a quiet, warm, happy comfort. The sort that felt rather as though a big fluffy Angora bunny had settled itself into his chest. Well, except that a real bunny in his chest would probably induce a lot of coughing. He felt the certainty of Jamie’s weight against him, the rise and fall of his breathing, the steady beat of his single human heart, so strong and brave. He closed his eyes, savouring Jamie’s warmth and closeness.

He felt filled to the brim with a tender fondness for Jamie, an affection that had to be shown, felt.

He gently stroked Jamie’s hair. There was a sleepy, contented sound from Jamie, like a puppy being caressed, and the boy snuggled against him, as though trying to get even closer.

"Jamie?" the Doctor said, quietly.

"Mmm?"

"It’s good to be home with you, too."

"Mmmh." Jamie’s head turned slightly, his cheek pressed against the Doctor’s chest, and smiled, his eyes closed. Gradually, his breathing became more quiet, slowing to a calm, steady pace, like the sea.

The Doctor cuddled Jamie just a little bit more, happy to feel him here like this. Safe and sound and together.

"Jamie?" he asked again, in whisper. But the only response was the steady rise and fall of Jamie’s breath, as he slept in the Doctor’s arms.

And if he should want to sleep there all night, the Doctor thought, he wasn’t going to complain. He was perfectly happy to stay here just like this, home with Jamie.


End file.
